Rebellen is a Beach
by Slayzer
Summary: The Rebels are in need of some rest and relaxation so they hit a secluded beach for some (not so innocent) fun in the sun. My first fan fic that has both Ezra/Sabine and Kanan/Hera as main ingredients. Rated T for beautiful females in swimwear and misbehaving Jedi.


Star Wars Rebels is own by Disney and I make no profit off this use of their intellectual property.

I've worked on this beach idea for a while and if you've read the last chapter of "Blind Trust" I mentioned it as something I wanted to do.

Now I really needed a break from all the emotional torment I've put Ezra through and wanted to do something lighter. While this is a lighter story it is also just a bit smutty. (In a Baywatch kind of way.)

Rebellen is a Beach.

By Slayzer

-Lothal-

The Ghost landed on the sliver sands of a beach on a small deserted island in Lothal's southern hemisphere. The back half of the light freighter was just touching the shore while the cockpit looked out into the aquamarine colored ocean. The rear ramp hadn't even opened all the way when a dusky skinned fifteen year old human ran out and jumped onto the beach's sands.

Ezra Bridger was for once not wearing his jumpsuit but was dressed in dark orange swim trunks. The boy's smile was almost a bright as the sun in the clear sky as he turned to welcome the rest of the crew. "I present to you all one of the outer rim's best kept secrets, the Sliver Sand Beaches of Lothal."

Zeb looked around a genuine expression of awe on his nominally jaded face. "I thought with how the kid was talking up the place that it wouldn't live up to the hype. Guess the kid can be right from time to time."

Kanan exited next and like Ezra he had traded his normally clothing for some swimwear. The rouge Jedi was wearing a lime green swimsuit with dark green trim and had let his hair out of the short ponytail he'd usually have it in. Kanan also had a volleyball tucked under one arm. "I'm just impressed that the Empire hasn't mined the place for ore."

Ezra shrugged. "No in someways what there doing is worse. It use to be that anyone with a aircar could fly out and enjoy the beaches. Now the Imperials have limited access to most of the major islands and built massive resorts that only the rich and corrupt can afford. Still there are some little islands that are far enough off the beaten path that the Imperials don't know about them. Perfect place for a little time off for some rest and relaxation."

Kanan smirked and then used the Force to send the volleyball flying at Ezra. The young boy barely had time to catch it before it hit him. "Don't think just because were not on a mission that your not in training."

"But you agreed that we could use sometime off."

"No, I agreed to a change of scenery. You however will still work on your Jedi training. Now send that ball back to me."

Ezra moved to serve the volleyball back to Kanan when the Jedi stopped him. "Not with your hands, use the Force to send the ball back to me."

Ezra smiled sheepishly and held the ball out in front of himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment. The ball was then lifted into the air before being shot back at Kanan by some unseen force.

Kanan waved a free hand and the flying ball was pulled into an orbit around him before coming to rest on his outstretched hand. "Good, now this time I want you to catch the ball with the force as well."

Ezra nodded and Kanan sent the ball flying back to him. Ezra pushed out with the Force slowing the ball and then guiding it to a hovering stop in front of him. "This is too easy Master."

The volleyball then dropped to the sand at Ezra's feet as the boy's hold on the Force slipped from his grasp. The young padawan's consideration had slipped because that was the moment when Sabine walked out of Ghost.

Sabine was dressed in a modest two-piece blue and yellow swimsuit.

There was so much of Sabine's body that her Mando armor kept hidden, so perhaps we can forgive the adolescent boy for staring. After all he could now see the toned muscular skin of her bare arms and legs as well as her flat stomach and bellybutton. While it was unbecoming for a Jedi in training Ezra's eyes were easily drawn to Sabine's developing breasts and cute butt. That was also when he noticed the holster strapped to her bare thigh with a small waterproof blaster pistol.

Ezra reminded himself that while Sabine didn't have a hair trigger her blasters did. He quickly made as if seeing Sabine, and so much of her, like this wasn't a big deal. Which admittedly would be a hell of a lot easier if Ezra wasn't hopelessly in love with her.

Kanan shook his head sadly. "A true Jedi is not distracted by base passions."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Ezra said with all the sincerity he'd use to bluff past a stormtrooper who he just pick-pocketed.

Kanan smirked at his padawan's transparent crush on Sabine. That smile ran off his face however when he saw Hera exit the Ghost.

Hera's swimwear was decidedly not modest at all. The twi'lek woman wore a black bikini top with black cutoff shorts. She was also without her flight cap her headtails were free to bounced with each step she took. However it was not Hera's bouncing headtails that captivated Kanan's attentions.

As such the Jedi was totally unprepared for the volleyball Ezra sent flying at him. The ball rebound loudly off his face. Kanan turned to glare daggers at his young padawan.

"A true Jedi is not distracted by base passions." Ezra said mimicking Kanan's voice with a smirk.

Kanan ran over to his young padawan and pulled him into a headlock. He then dragged to boy to the shoreline. "Okay then if that's too easy let's work on your Force resistance. Try to brake this Force hold before I throw you out into the water."

"What!? No, wait a moment Master!"

It was too late by then as Kanan used to Force to lift the boy into the air and then threw him out into water. It almost looked as if he'd been fired from a catapult. Ezra made quite the belly-flop as he hit the water hard. Kanan smiled as he felt he'd one upped his padawan again.

Zeb stood next to Kanan and looked out into the water with his big green lasat eyes. "Well that's one thing me and the kid have in common then."

"What's that Zeb?" Kanan asked still smirking.

"I can't swim either."

It took a few moments for the lasat's words to hit home. Kanan looked out into the water and saw Ezra fighting to keep his head above the waves. He was about to rush into the surf when Sabine plunged into the water ahead of him. The young girl's body cut into the waves like a blade as she used her arms and legs to pushed her through the water as if she was born on a water world.

Ezra struggled to keep his head above water but he wasn't doing very well. Salt water filled his mouth and then his lungs as his body began to sink. His lungs screamed for air and his vision started to go black. Ezra was unconscious by the time Sabine got to him and pulled him to the surface.

It didn't take Sabine long to swim back to shore with Ezra in her arms. She quickly pulled him out of the water and laid him down in the sand. Looking him over she saw that Ezra wasn't breathing, she also noticed that he was quite fit for an adolescent boy.

Regardless it seemed as if Sabine was going to have to give Ezra mouth to mouth recitation.

Sabine paused only for a moment as she thought to herself. 'Don't get any ideas, kid. I'm only doing this so you won't die.'

She tiled Ezra's head back to open his airways. Then she took a deep breath to fill her lungs before pressing her lips over his in a tight seal. Ezra's lungs inflated as Sabine breathed life giving air into him.

'His lips are so soft.' Sabine thought to herself as she waited to see if there was any change in Ezra.

The boy's blue eyes shot open as he coughed up seawater. Sabine put her arms around Ezra's shoulder and cradled him in her lap as he gasped for air.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Sabine asked as she brushed some of Ezra's dark blue hair out of his eyes.

Ezra looked up at the girl who had him in her arms and smiled kindly. "I guess that idiot Jedi finally got me killed..."

Sabine couldn't help but laugh not because she found Ezra's joke especially funny. It was just stress and fear that had silently built up in her at seeing him out cold needed to escape.

Sabine then felt Ezra's hand on her caress her cheek. "...but at lest I made it to paradise."

Heat rushed to Sabine's face as her cheeks started to glow red. She could have convinced herself it was from anger if her heart hadn't skip that beat. The rest of the crew were running over to see if Ezra was all right. Sabine quickly dumped the boy out of her lap and into the sands.

"Is he okay?!" Kanan asked as she dropped down next to Sabine and Ezra.

Sabine got to her feet and turned away so the Jedi couldn't see her blushing face. "He's fine or as fine as Ezra can be anyway."

Ezra groaned a bit and held his stomach that was half full of seawater. "I think I need to lay down for a while."

Kanan smiled and nodded a little. "Okay, you can get out of training for the rest of day."

"Goody, you should try to kill me more often." Ezra said and laughed but stopped as it seemed to hurt him.

Sabine left the Jedi duo on their own and made her way back to the ship. Hera stopped the young mandalorain before she got to far. "Good work saving Ezra."

"It was nothing." Sabine said trying to brush past the twi'lek woman.

"No, it wasn't. I'd say you earned a little something but I think you already help yourself to a reward."

Sabine looked back at Hera with a puzzled look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Ezra's chaste lips."

"That was mouth to mouth so it didn't count as a kiss!" Sabine said while she blushed red right to her earlobes.

Hera smirk and leaned in closer to Sabine. "I'm not saying it counted as a kiss. I'm just asking if you enjoyed how Ezra tasted?"

"What's gotten into you?" Sabine asked as Hera was not acting like herself.

"Kanan if I can get him alone for while." The twi'lek woman said with a shrugged and a playful smirk.

That answer left Sabine stunned.

Hera shook her head at Sabine reaction. "Don't be such a prude. Look when your with someone you love but life's too hectic then you got to make the most of every opportunity."

Everyone on the Ghost often suspected that there was far more to Kanan and Hera then just a working relationship. It was to the point where even, one with the universe but oblivious to almost everything else, Ezra Bridger had noticed.

Sabine looked over her shoulder at Ezra who was now getting crap from both Kanan and Zeb. It seemed to be all in good fun as Ezra was smiling even while protesting whatever Zeb had just said about him. She might still call him kid but Ezra was far past the point where she could think of him as such.

Ezra was definitely becoming a young man and Sabine couldn't keep denying that.

Or her growing attraction to him.

Hera put a hand on the young girl's shoulder to draw her back to reality. "Just so were clear on something. Me and Kanan are consenting adults. However if we catch you or Ezra misbehaving like that your butts will be kicked off my ship while in hyperspace."

Sabine spun around and faced Hera. "What!? That's totally unfair!"

That outburst took Hera by surprise and Sabine quickly tried to walk that back. "Well what I meant to say was that's totally unnecessary. Yeah, because that is totally not going to happen."

"What's not going to happen?" Ezra asked as he and Kanan walked over to where Sabine and Hera were talking.

The normally sharp tongued mandalorain found herself momentary tongue tied.

"Stuff." Sabine said lamely.

Ezra looked perplexed for a moment but decided to dropped it anyway. "Right, anyway I know we're all here for some R&amp;R but I was hoping that maybe you could teach me how to swim."

Sabine thought about it for only moment. "Sure but understand that if you mess up I will let you drown."

"So it's going to be Mandalorain style swimming lessons. "

Sabine didn't even try to hid the smile that Ezra's joke put on her face. "Don't you forget it."

As the two teenagers started to walk toward to the shoreline Hera yelled something at Sabine. "WHILE IN HYPERSPACE!"

Sabine turned around to face Hera and made an X with her arms before yelling back. "UNNECESSARY!"

Kanan watched that exchange with a raised eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Hera smiled and took hold of one of Kanan's arms and started to pull him away. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Kanan smiled back at the sexy twi'lek woman as Hera lead him away. "Is there something I need to worry about? Or maybe someone who needs my attention?"

Hera leaned forward and stole a kiss from Kanan. "Nothing much Love. It's just I was going to go for a swim but I'd feel so much safer with a strong, handsome Jedi near by to keep an eye on me."

"With a body like yours, keeping an eye on you would be a pleasure." Kanan said before pulling Hera into his arms and kissing her.

-end-

Okay I'm posting this before I run out the door so not a lot of ending notes. I'm thinking maybe two or three chapters.

I'm also thinking Mandalorain swimming school and Twi'lek skinny dipping. So look forward to that.

As always please tell what your thoughts in a review.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
